El Camino
by Tillion Halliwell
Summary: Si quieres saber qué pasó antes de "La Comunidad..." y después de "El Hobbit", lo descubrirás en El Camino.
1. Sorpresas en la tranquilidad

**Capítulo 1: Sorpresas en la tranquilidad**

La luz temprana iluminaba las casas de Saly Deimon. El rocío de la hierba se calaba entre la tierra y el aroma de las flores daba alegría a la mañana. Ben despertó de un letargo y profundo sueño y entre bostezos y gruñidos comenzó a preparar el desayuno. Era uno de los enanos mas queridos de la aldea y hoy se celebraba el Gran Banquete dedicado en su honor, por ser el principal fundador de todo lo que habían logrado y conseguido hasta el momento, desde que se construyera Saly Deimon. Cuando hablamos de los enanos de Saly Deimon no hablamos de enanos que viven en las cuevas buscando riquezas, estos son diferentes. Cuando el gran aventurero Hobitt, Bilbo Bolsón, enseñó sus costumbres a muchos de ellos, buscaron un campo libre para habitarlo y comenzar una nueva vida lejos de sus congéneres. ¿Os apetece conocer más a nuestros amigos? Comencemos: Los enanos eran bajos (de cuatro pies y medio a cinco pies de altura), corpulentos, fuertes, resistentes al fuego y mas robustos que cualquier otra raza. Constantes y orgullosos, el mal no podía dominarlos y jamas olvidaban una injusticia o una deuda; iban a la guerra con frecuencia y blandían hachas. Eran justos pero no excesivamente generosos, honestos pero reservados. Como hijos de Aulle, los enanos se sentían atraídos por las sustancias, las profundidades de la tierra y las artesanías; eran grandes mineros y artesanos y hacían maravillas con la piedra, el metal y las joyas. Aunque nunca muy amistosos con otras razas, se llevaban bien con los Noldor, con los que compartían el amor por las artesanías y la reverencia por Aulle. Sus mayores defectos eran la tendencia a la ira, el carácter dominante y la codicia del oro.

Los enanos vivían unos 250 años y se casaban aproximadamente a la edad de cien años. Sufrieron muchas bajas en las muchas guerras en que participaron (provocadas a menudo tanto por su orgullo como por la codicia por los tesoros de otros) y fueron el blanco especial de Sauron , que decidió destruirlos cuando averiguo que no podía dominarlos. Los enanos tenían su propia lengua, el Khuzdul, pero era secreta.

Saly Deimon no aparece en el mapa de la Tierra Media y pocos conocen de su existencia, excepto los Elfos, que habitan cerca de ellos. Parece muy extraño, puesto que estas dos razas nunca se han llevado bien. Cuando comience nuestra gran aventura os daréis cuenta de lo importante que es la amistad y por lo que los enanos se hicieron íntimos de los Elfos, eso si, nuestros Enanos de Saly, porque los de las montañas mejor ni hablamos. Grandes arboles cubrían las orillas del río Sonorona y una especie de hierba plantada por los Elfos llamada Flor de plata cubría la orilla. El camino del bosque viejo cruzaba toda la aldea y en tiempos atrás era espantoso e intransitable, el camino había sido abandonado debido al peligro que representaban los Orcos. Para lograr llegar se tiene que cruzar el Puente de madera, mas conocido como el Puente Armil. Fue construido por Lindir un arquitecto que residía en Rivendel y amaba los monumentos. Las casas no eran muy altas y el color rojo y verde predominaba en ellas, sobretodo las puertas. Las chimeneas desprenden un humo negro con olor a cereza, les encantaba hacer compota de las cerezas que recolectaban en sus huertos. La posada del oro perdido era la mas visitada por los habitantes y los sábados se celebraba la fiesta de la cerveza en la que solo podían participar enanos y mujeres enanas mayores de 80 años. Muchas son las costumbres de estos peculiares enanos y poco a poco las iremos conociendo.

Como ya sabéis todavía no se ha dado la Guerra del Anillo, y la libertad era existente, aunque por poco tiempo, ya que Bilbo había encontrado el Anillo y Sauron no tardaría en aparecer, aunque esto es otra historia. ¿Comenzamos con la nuestra?

El gran Banquete de Ben había concluido y el cansancio pudo con el hasta caer redondo al suelo. Su casa no era cualquier escondrijo. Era una gran casa, con grandes mesas de madera de roble y lamparas de oro realizadas a mano. Las ventanas eran grandes y la luz iluminaba todas las partes de la casa, menos su habitación. En ella escribía libros de aventura y necesitaba concentrarse para crear obras magnificas y luego contarlas a lo pequeños de la aldea. Ben era muy conocido por sus grandes libros y aventuras por la Tierra Media, era considerado uno de los mejores escritores y esto dicho por un hombre que conoció en Bree cuando buscaba el terreno para su nuevo pueblo. Hacía mucho tiempo que su pluma no mojaba en tinta para crear nuevos personajes y nuevas odiseas. Desde que su hermano Filim murió en la Guerra de los enanos y los Orcos. Guerra librada de 2793 a 2799 de la Tercera Edad entre los Orcos de las Montañas Nubladas y los enanos, en especial de los pueblos de Durin. El motivo de la guerra fue el asesinato y la mutilación de Thrór en 2790 a manos de los Orcos de Moria. Pues desde ese momento dejó de escribir y este fue otro de los motivos por los que quiso abandonar las costumbres de los enanos y al conocer a Bilbo descubrió el mundo que el siempre había soñado en todas sus historias.

La oscuridad de la noche hizo reflexionar a Ben y con la luz de las estrellas emprendió la búsqueda de un libro con hojas vacías y una pluma bañada en plata. En un recorrido muy rápido encendió todas las luces de la casa y con el reflejo de las joyas iluminaban aun más la oscuridad. Los cajones volaban por el techo y las alfombras tejidas en La Comarca se deslizaban por los pasillos anchos y muy, muy largos. Donde habré metido ese maldito libro que me regalo Bilbo, maldita esta cabeza que tengo, - dijo Ben. Las cazuelas de la cocina andaban sueltas por el suelo y los mapas que estaban guardados en los baúles se encontraban desperdigados por las habitaciones. ¡ Claro!, la habitación de invitados como no lo había pensado antes. Ben subió las escaleras y con la boca abierta y sofocado abrió la puerta de la habitación. Hacia mas de 5 años que no recibía ninguna visita y el frío se notaba en sus carnes gordas y robustas. El polvo no dejaba ver muchos de los muebles que había y más de una vez se dio un golpe en las rodillas. Por fin pudo ver un baúl color miel, con las esquinas bañadas en Lila de pasión, una flor que soltaba un liquido color rosa que se utilizaba como pintura. Con un poco de fuerza lo levantó y cogió la llave que estaba escondida. Las telarañas cubrían el cerrojo y al abrirlo salieron arañas de todos los tamaños. Ben sonrió de oreja a oreja y pasando la mano por el libro, limpió la suciedad que cubrió el paso del tiempo. La pluma de plata se encontraba dentro y cerrando de nuevo el baúl bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación. Ya era mas de media noche y el sueño pudo con el hasta caer rendido en su cama . Los enanos eran muy robustos y aguantaban mucho trabajo, pero sus horas de sueño eran sagradas.

La puerta sonó y los ronquidos de Ben se oían desde la calle. Los golpes eran cada vez mas fuertes y sus ojos se fueron abriendo hasta ver la luz del día, que le cegó por completo.

- ¡Ya va, que ya vaaaaaaaaaaaa! - Estos carteros no tienen nada de paciencia, malditos enanos repugnantes –

El humor de Ben no era muy bueno por las mañanas. La puerta se abrió y fuera no había nadie, excepto una carta tirada en el suelo y sellada por el reino de Rohan, ¿Qué no sabéis que es Rohan? Es el Reino de los Rohirrim, limitado por las Ered Nimrais, el Isem, las montañas Nubladas, Fangorn, el Limclaro, el Anduim, las Bocas del Entaguas y la Corriente de Mering. Los Rohirrim cultivaron la tierra y criaron caballos en las verdes llanuras de su País y restauraron los antiguos refugios y fortalezas. A lo largo de toda su historia Rohan estuvo estrechamente aliada con Gondor. Los Orcos lo bautizaron País de los Caballos.

Ben cerró la puerta y un hombre con barbas largas y túnica blanca apareció detrás de él. Su oído notó la presencia de alguien y mirando a su alrededor dio media vuelta, pero no encontró nada. Con la carta en la mano se dirigió a la sala de lectura donde guarda su colección de grandes batallas. Sus manos temblaban y la navaja rajó todo el sobre sin dañar el contenido de la carta. Sus barbas se rizaban al ver la letra y sentado en su silla de madera del Bosque Viejo comenzó a leer.

_Querido y buen amigo Ben Buldo, hijo de Emer. El motivo por el que le escribo esta carta es para comunicarle que uno de mis hombres encontró algo que a usted y a nosotros nos puede interesar mucho. Cuando su hermano murió en la batalla de los Orcos llevaba consigo un mapa donde muestra el camino a un lugar secreto. Hasta aquí no puedo mencionar mucho mas, necesito ponerme en contacto con usted y hablar sobre el asunto. Mañana a primera hora uno de mis hombres pasará por su casa para recogerle y dirigirse hasta mi reino. Intente llevarlo todo con mucha discreción y no comunicárselo a nadie._

_Rey Theodem_

Ben se levantó y con mucha rabia dio una patada a la mesa. Que querrán estos cretinos hombres, y ahora que hago yo, en que lío estaría metido este hermano mío. Las ventanas se abrieron de golpe y el aire se llevó la carta que tenia en la mano. Con sus pequeñas piernas dio un salto y corrió detrás de ella, uno de sus pies pisó su larga barba y calló de bruces al suelo. Maldita barba, voy a coger el hacha y me voy a curtir la cabeza. La carta salió volando por la ventana y se cansó de correr a por ella. La habitación de su hermano seguía intacta desde el día que murió y aunque no le gustaba remover las cosas de los muertos entró en ella y comenzó a registrarla. Por más que buscó lo único extraño que encontró fue una llave de zafiros forjada por los Elfos. Ben decidió irse a dormir y olvidarse de todo lo sucedido y esperar a que llegase mañana para aclarar este misterioso asunto.

Las nubes cubrían el cielo y los pájaros se refugiaban en los nidos de los arboles. La luz serpenteaba entre las cortinas y el aroma de la tierra mojada daba los buenos días a Ben. Rápidamente dio un salto y corriendo por toda la casa buscaba su taza de te. Los pantalones se iban cayendo y el culete quedaba al descubierto. Los nervios podían con el y en vez de ponerse los pantalones se puso unas mallas de protección.

Un jinete se aproximaba a las tierras de Saly Deimon y las trompetas de la mansión del alcalde resonaban en toda la aldea. Y eso que me pidieron discreción, dijo Ben entre risas. La belleza del caballo iluminaba la mirada de los enanos y el rostro del jinete encandilaba a las mujeres. Sus cabellos rubios bailaban en el aire y su armadura destronaba fuerza y respeto. Ben abrió la puerta y con la mano en los bolsillo salió a su espera. El caballo se fue acercando hasta posar cerca de Ben. Ten cuidado a ver si me vas a pisar, el jinete rió y se posó en el suelo. Con lentitud se quitó el casco y en voz alta dijo; mi nombre es Eomer, hijo de Theodwyn y Eomund y sobrino del Rey Theoden. El enano agachó la cabeza y la mano de Eomer pasó por su espalda y enganchándole por la barba le subió al caballo y se fueron galopando. Malditos hombres, a donde me llevas. No te preocupes no te vamos hacer daño, dijo Eomer. Saly Deimon quedaba atrás y una gran extensión de terreno se abría en su camino.

- ¿A cuantas millas estamos de Rohan? – preguntó Ben

- A cuatro días con el vuelo de los Nazgul

- ¿Y que narices es eso? –

- Mejor que no lo sepas, pronto conocerás cosas peores –

- Nunca me habéis gustado, sois unas patas largas y ambiciosos –

- Es que acaso vosotros no lo sois, no me hagas reír –

- Yo no soy un enano de las cavernas, soy algo mas que eso –

- Calla la boca y agárrate fuerte. ¡Corre Imperial, correeeeeee! –

Con la velocidad de una águila los dos desaparecieron como un relámpago y la Tierra Media los envolvió en sus maravillosos paisajes.


	2. Rohan

**Capítulo 2: Rohan**

El caballo disminuía el ritmo, los primeros dos días del viaje habían sido muy duros y desde la gran tormenta que sufrieron cerca del bosque viejo no cesaron ni para beber agua. Ben llevaba pequeñas almendras en sus bolsillos y de cuando en cuando se soltaba de la cintura de Eomer y cogía un par de ellas. Mas de una vez le falto poco para caer al suelo y desde ese momento aguanto el hambre hasta que hicieron la segunda parada en el Cauce de Plata cerca de Moria. Solo quedaban dos días para llegar a Rohan y la espera se hacia muy larga. El día se estaba nublando y la vista no era muy buena para seguir cabalgando. Ben se tumbó en el suelo para dormir, mientras Eomer vigilaba e investigaba el lugar. Decidió que era un buen lugar para pasar la noche, aunque estaban cerca de Moria no le preocupaba los malditos Orcos.

- Valientes hombres – dijo Ben entre dientes-

Eomer dio media vuelta y le tiró de las barbas en un gesto de enfado. No te puedes ni imaginar la grata sorpresa que te espera en mi reino. Te recibiremos como te mereces, yo se que los enanos tenéis muy mal humor pero en el fondo sois buenos.

- ¿A que parte de Rohan nos dirigimos? –

Vamos a Edoras. Eomer cerró los ojos y en voz alta dijo: Capital de Rohan, situada sobre el Río Nevado al pie de las Ered Nimrais. Fue construida por Eorl y Brego, y contenía el gran castillo de Meduseld.

Ben cerró los ojos y se quedo pensativo. Las estrellas cubrieron el cielo y las nubes tapaban parte de la luna. La brisa sacudía las hojas de los altos arboles y la hierba desprendía el frescor de sus aromas. Aunque no hacia aun mucho frío, trataron de encender unos fuegos pero desistieron pronto. Parecían atraer a cientos de ojos alrededor; pero esas criaturas fuesen las que fueren, tenían cuidado de no mostrar su cuerpo a la luz trémula de las brasas. El lugar donde se encontraban no era muy seguro y tampoco los alrededores. Eomer decidió partir y llegar cuanto antes a Edoras.

Ben sospechaba que se podía tramar en Rohan. Estaba muy asustado, y disgustado también; hubiera querido encontrarse a cien millas de distancia, y sin embargo..., sin embargo no podía volver directamente a donde estaba su hogar.

De pronto, sin ningún motivo, se encontró trotando en un agua fría como hielo. ¡Uf! Esto lo reanimó, rápida y bruscamente. No sabia si el agua era solo un estanque en medio del camino , la orilla de un arroyo que cruzaba el túnel bajo tierra, o el borde del lago subterráneo, oscuro y profundo. La mañana avanzaba y cuando menos se lo esperaba contempló una gran montaña con muchas casas alrededor.

- Ya estamos en Edoras – dijo Eomer.

Las banderas de la entrada se agitaban y las puertas de madera se abrieron como unos grandes portones de palacio. La gente que caminaba por el pueblo observaban al enano con alborozo. La pendiente era muy alta hasta llegar al palacio del Rey, Ben tuvo que aguantar las miradas de todos los hombre y mujeres de Rohan. El polvo del camino los cubrió por completo y Ben se sentía mas cómodo al no sentir las miradas de curiosidad que todo el mundo le lanzaba. Por fin llegaron al palacio del Rey, y antes de entrar registraron a Ben por completo. Rápidamente encontraron su cuchillo y unas pocas armas mas de poco valor, pero que a todo enano le gusta tener. Por que no se atrevió a llevar su hacha. Los guardias movieron la cabeza con señal de poder pasar y los dos abrieron la puerta dejando paso a Ben.

El palacio era inmensamente grande. El oro relucía por todas las paredes y las armaduras estaban colgadas cerca de los grandes ventanales. Varias mesas y bancos rodeaban al Rey Theoden, con vista a un banquete de bienvenida. Varios cuadros con imágenes de batallas cubrían parte del salón y las espadas y demás armas representaban la fuerza de su reino. Tres banderas estaban puestas a la derecha del trono, cada una de un color; negra, roja y verde, pero con el mismo dibujo, que era un caballo de oro y plata. Los escudos cubrían a los guarda espaldas y no se alejaban del Rey.

- ¿Tanto alborozo por un enano? – dijo Ben. Os aseguro que podéis conmigo, aunque soy bastante robusto y cabezón.

Theodem soltó una carcajada y se acercó a el pasando su mano por la espalda.

- Mi nombre es Theodem, Rey de Rohan. Me imagino que tu cabeza no tendrá respuesta a lo que te ha traído hasta este lugar, pero pronto lo averiguaras. Antes me imagino que necesitaras descansar y comer de un buen festín.

Varias mujeres salieron de otra sala con muchas bandejas repletas de comida; pan, queso, vino, uvas, tomates, carne de cerdo, manteca, verduras, pescado, manzanas, miel.... Eran increíble todos los productos que ocuparon la mesa. Una mujer de cabellos rubios y bellísima hizo acto de presencia cuando todos estaban comiendo y con una pequeña reverencia saludo a Ben.

- Mi nombre es Eowyn, hija de Eomund y Theodwyn y hermana de Eomer.

Sin mencionar mas palabra se sentó al lado de su hermano y la comida transcurrió sin pronunciar una palabra. Cuando el banquete terminó, Theoden se levantó y llamó a Ben para que fuese con el junto con Eomer y Eowyn. Los cuatro entraron en una sala redonda, con muchas espadas y figuras de piedra. La luz no penetraba mucho en ella, pero los cristales y espejos la hacían mas alegre y grande. La mesa tenia una forma triangular y estaba grabado un dibujo de una estrella con una mujer iluminada por su luz. El Rey comenzó a contarle el motivo de su visita.

- Los anillos de poder de los enanos.(7) Es probable que les fueran dados a los Reyes de cada una de las siete Casa de los Enanos. A pesar de los planes de Sauron, los siete no pudieron dominar a los enanos ni haciéndolos malvados ni alargándoles la vida. Sin embargo, provocaron que sus portadores codiciaran el otro y otros materiales preciosos. Este fracaso hizo que Sauron odiara a los enanos mas que antes, e intentaría recuperar los siete.

Sauron consiguió recuperar tres de los anillos, y los dragones consumieron los otros cuatro. El único anillo del que se habla con frecuencia es el del pueblo de Durin. Se comentaba que habían sido los Elfos y no Sauron. Quienes se lo dieron a DurinIII, y es probable que fuera el mas grande de los siete. Permaneció mucho tiempo oculto, mas los Enanos creían que Sauron descubrió al fin su emplazamiento y por ese motivo persiguió a los Reyes del Pueblo de Durin con especial ahínco. Los siete eran de metal y tenían engarzadas una sola gema.

- Después de esta larga historia te comunicaré lo mas importante. Aproximadamente unas semanas encontramos el cuerpo de tu hermano muerto en la batalla contra los Orcos. Mis hombres le registraron y encontraron un mapa que llevaba escondido. Ese mapa indica el lugar donde esta oculto el anillo mas poderoso de los enanos y si pudiéramos conseguirlo, obtendríamos miles de riquezas y poder. He decidido que podrías participar en esta búsqueda ya que el mapa pertenece a tu hermano y tu eres el heredero. Nombraré a cinco personas mas para que te acompañen en esta gran aventura y así todos saldremos beneficiados de ella.

Eowyn se acercó a Ben.

- Tranquilo, piénsatelo muy bien, nadie te va a forzar a hacer algo que tu no quieras. A mi siempre me hubiera gustado vivir una gran aventura, pero por ser mujer no me es permitido, aunque siempre soñaré por luchar en una batalla de verdad.

Theoden levantó la mano para decir a sus sobrinos que abandonasen la sala y lo dejasen solo. La mente de Ben recordaba el rostro de su hermano, y pensó que era una buena oportunidad para vengar la muerte de su hermano. Las riquezas eran lo que menos le importaban y solo pensaba vivir esa gran aventura que tanta veces había contado en sus libros de batallas y aventuras por la Tierra Media. Ben se cruzó de brazos y sentado en la silla meditó durante largo tiempo.

Theoden convocó una reunión para elegir a los compañeros que acompañarían a Ben, dando ya por valida su respuesta. El concilio se produjo en el Jardín de las hojas secas, un lugar donde el otoño es permanente y las hojas de los arboles caen sin cesar, dando una sensación de frío y seriedad. Los actos mas importantes se celebraban en este lugar y todo lo que se dijese tendría que ser confidencial. El mensajero de Rohan mandó una carta a Rivendel, otra a Gondor y por ultimo a Los Puertos de Sirion.

Rivendel era un refugio elfico en un valle escarpado y recóndito situado en el Ángulo, fundado en 1697 de la segunda edad por Elrond, que huía de la destrucción de Eregion con los supervivientes de los Gwaith-Mirdain; la mayoría de los Elfos de Rivendel eran Eldar, incluyendo a los grandes señores Gildor y Glorfindel.

Gondor era uno de los reinos de los Dunedain en la Tierra Media, fundado por Elendil en 3320 de la Segunda Edad, cuyo gobierno encomendó a sus hijos Isildur y Anarion. Desde su fundación, Gondor estuvo expuesto al ataque de Sauron.

Y los Puertos de Sirion eran el puerto y refugio en las bocas de Sirion, que los marineros de Círdan mantenían para auxiliar a los Elfos y a los hombres que huían de los ejércitos de Morgoth.

La reunión convocó a numerosos hombres importantes de Rohan y Theoden comenzó a hablar.

- Aquí estamos reunidos, por el hallazgo del mapa que nos dirigirá al poder y a la riqueza. Hemos podido descubrir donde esta oculto el anillo que se dio por perdido de los enanos y además es el mas poderoso de los siete. Necesito hombres fuertes y valientes que puedan afrontar una gran aventura, en la que podrán morir y no llegar con vida. Primero habrá que ir a Rivendel, por que mi amigo Elrond tiene preparado un Elfo para partir con nosotros. Otro hombre de Gondor acudirá dentro de poco tiempo y también partirá. Ahora quiero dos hombres mas, Eomer también vendrá y Eowyn ocupara su lugar mientras no este presente.

Un hombre corpulento se levantó de su asiento y con una voz grave y amenazadora estaba dispuesto a combatir cualquier mal y luchar por el anillo. Su nombre era Marach, Sus cabellos eran oscuros y largos, la barba le cubría parte de la cara y sus ojos azules brillaban con fuerza y dolor. Sus ropas estaban gastadas y llevaba colgado un collar de bronce y perlas verdes, que solo se encuentran en Moria. Las manos tenían heridas y cerca de la ceja se podía apreciar una cicatriz.

Theodem creyó conveniente elegirle para esta búsqueda, y sin pensarlo mucho tiempo se acercó a el y lo nombró junto a Eomer parte de la Compañía. Ahora solo quedaba un solo hombre y ese iba a ser Aliaron. Alzó la espada en el aire y su fuerza se plasmo en el ambiente. Su pelo era corto y rubio. Los ojos eran verdes y pequeños. Sus brazos tenían la fuerza de un animal y su armadura relucía a sangre de todas las víctimas que logró matar en sus muchas batallas. Sabio y fuerte, perfecto para ser el ultimo habitante de Rohan que iba a pertenecer a la Compañía.

Las hojas seguían cayendo y un viento brusco provocó un remolino de fuerza y olor a guerra. Un caballo color marrón y patas blancas subió las escaleras y en el montaba el caballero de Gondor. Deslumbrante su presencia, alto como un Elfo y fuerte como un hombre de Rohan. Mi nombre es Faramir, ¿Cuando partimos?. Dunadan de Gondor, segundo hijo de Denethor II. Faramir era un hombre amable y perspicaz, amante de la erudición y la música y lector de las mentes de los hombres. A diferencia de su hermano Boromir, no le interesaba la guerra por si misma, aunque ello no le impedía ser un valeroso guerrero muy amado por sus soldados.

Ben corrió hacia el concilio, Sus piernas no podían mas y en voz alta dijo; ¡si!, que si voy! Theoden dio por concluida la reunión y la Compañía ya estaba preparada. Solo faltaba partir hacia Rivendel e incorporar al sexto compañero. Aliaron, Marach, Eomer, Faramir, Ben...


	3. El ataque de los trasgos

**Capítulo 3: El ataque de los Trasgos**

El sol fue desapareciendo y la noche caía sobre Rohan. Eowyn acompañó a Ben hasta su dormitorio donde pasaría la noche. La cena no estaría lista hasta mas tarde y decidió que se la llevaran hasta su cuarto. Aquella habitación era tan grande como la casa de Ben. La cama era alta y necesitaba un escalón para subir a ella. El encaje de las sabanas se enredaba en su barba y la almohada le impediría apoyar su gran cabeza con comodidad. Encima de la mesilla de noche estaba preparada una vasija de porcelana para lavarse la cara y las manos. Los asientos eran confortables y estaban tapizados con piel de oso. Los estampados de las sabanas recreaban flores silvestres de los bosques de Lorien y contemplando esas maravillas se quedó dormido.

La caballería comenzó a prepararse para dar la despedida a sus hombres y Ben seguía durmiendo soñando con Lorien. Eowyn llamó a su puerta para que despertara y se fuese preparando para la partida. Además Theoden le tenía que dar su vestuario y armas que necesitaría en esta peligrosa aventura. Ben bostezó un par de veces y con muy mal humor se levantó de la cama para dar los buenos días a Eowyn. La vasija seguía con agua y se refrescó un poco las manos y la cara. Después de poco tiempo salió de su habitación y se dirigió al salón de armas donde estaba Theoden para prepararse. Eowyn los dejó solos, pero antes se despidió de Ben dándole un beso en la frente como era costumbre hacer a las personas queridas. Ben se avergonzó un poco y la cara se le puso roja. Eowyn se río y cerró la puerta del salón.

- Estas preparado, - le dijo Theoden.

- Claro que si, he descansado muy bien esta noche y vengo con fuerzas renovadas.

- Sabes que no es fácil a lo que te vas a enfrentar. Hay muchos peligros, razas que no conoces, territorios que desconoces y la muerte os seguirá a donde vayáis. Muchas tierras están vigiladas por Sauron, ya se que no has oído hablar mucho de esta persona, pero pronto iras descubriendo cosas no muy agradables que a todos nos afectan. Ahora partiréis hacia Rivendel y allí se incorporara un Elfo amigo mío que será el ultimo de la Compañía. Después deberéis cruzar el Bosque Negro y los peores peligros se esconden allí. Pocas personas han salido con vida. Mas sitios conocerás que ahora no te voy a desvelar. Te voy a conceder esta espada forjada por los Elfos, precisas para seres pequeños y un hacha que utilizáis muchos los enanos y te hará mucha ayuda.

- Gracias por todo. Confiaremos que todo salga bien y regresemos con el anillo,- le contesto Ben.

Las puertas de Rohan se abrieron y cuatro caballos cabalgaban con fuerza y rapidez. Theoden y Eowyn estaban a lo lejos saludando con la mano. Aliaron montaba un caballo negro de raza pura y morro blanco, Marach cabalgaba sobre un caballo de color blanco completamente, Eomer montaba a Rairos su mejor caballo y Faramir cabalgaba junto a Ben, que por cierto no se encontraba muy cómodo. El miedo bombeaba sus corazones y la aventura corría por su sangre. Rivendel los esperaba y seria un viaje largo, las provisiones eran muchas y la tranquilidad era patente hasta que ocurriese lo contrario. La mañana fue pasando lentamente y el día refrescaba cada vez mas. La luna hizo acto de presencia mediante se acercaba la noche. Desde la partida de Edoras no habían parado ni un momento y necesitaban un lugar para acampar y pasar la noche. La oscuridad no era buena para viajar y muchos son los peligros que acechan en la tierra. Un campo de hierba que encontraron cerca de un arroyo fue el elegido. Los caballos fueron amarrados a un árbol con una cuerda lo suficientemente larga para que alcanzaran a beber en el arroyo. Los paquetes se dejaron cerca de un arbusto grande y sombrío que los ocultaba en la noche. Marach se dirigió a buscar un poco de leña para hacer la hoguera para la comida y también para ahuyentar a criaturas no deseables, aunque les iba a ocurrir lo contrario. Marach tomó prestada el hacha de Ben y comenzó a talar un pequeño árbol que se encontraba un poco alejado del sitio donde estaban. Aliaron avisó de que tuviera cuidado pero la prepotencia de Marach no dejaba ver mas de su valentía. Faramir sazonó unos conejos que iba a preparar Eomer con unas patatas, mientras Ben buscaba unas hierbas aromáticas que le había encargado buscar Faramir para que tuviese un sabor mas jugoso y sabroso. Los golpes del hacha se escuchaban de lejos y Marach no tardó mucho en llegar con varios trozos de leña recién talada.

- Aquí tenéis, esta noche cenareis gracias a mi- dijo Marach.

- Maldito humano de Rohan,- murmuró Ben mientras seguía buscando las hierbas aromáticas. Los demás prefirieron callarse y hacer lo correcto en esa situación. El fuego comenzó a arder y el calor palpitaba en el ambiente. El humo negro ascendía hacia arriba formando formas en el aire. El olor del conejo despertó el apetito de los Trasgos y pronto tendrían visita.

- Que rica es esta carne, Faramir tenia razón, las hierbas dan un sabor excelente, - decía Marach mientras se chupaba los dedos-

Un aire sopló desde el Sur y apago la lumbre de la hoguera. Eomer se levantó del suelo y agarró su espada con el pulso tembloroso.

- Todos al suelo, - grito Eomer-

Ben se fue junto a Faramir y agarró su hacha con fuerza. Aliaron se acercó a Eomer:

- ¿Son Orcos verdad?

- Me temo que algo peor. Son Trasgos. Habitan en las montañas nubladas y no son amigos precisamente de los hombres-

- Los conozco, mas de una vez me he topado con ellos y muchas de sus cabezas he tenido que cortar - Le contestó Aliaron-

- Ben lanzó un chillido estridente, tanto como puede llegar a serlo un chillido de un enano, bastante insólito si tenemos en cuenta el tamaño de estas criaturas.

Afuera saltaron los Trasgos, grandes, enormes, de caras feas, montones de Trasgos. Había por lo menos cuatro para cada uno, y dos mas para Ben. De pronto apareció ante ellos el resplandor de una luz amarilla. Los Trasgos empezaron a cantar, a croar, golpeando los pies sobre la piedra y sacudiendo sus espadas. El canto era terrorífico, el suelo resonaba y Faramir gritó en voz alta; ¡Embestir y golpear, adelante! Las chispas ardían y pronto comenzaron a caer unos sobre otros y a rodar en montones por el suelo, como si todos se hubieran vuelto locos.

De pronto una espada destelló con luz propia. Ben vio que atravesaba de lado a lado al Gran Trasgo, mudo de asombro y furioso a la vez. Cayo muerto, y los soldados Trasgos, huyendo y gritando delante de la espalda, desaparecieron en la oscuridad.

- ¡ Seguidme a prisa! - Dijo la voz de Faramir, fiera y rotunda –

- ¡Maldito seas! Ese Trasgo era mío. Por que lo mataste tu, yo solo llevaba tres - dijo Ben cruzado de brazos y muy desanimado –

- Pues yo con este seis - le contestó Faramir riendo y sacudiéndole el pelo –

Los caballos habían sido robados y muchas de las provisiones también. Todavía les quedaba comida suficiente, pero el viaje seria mucho mas largo y duro sin los caballos. Marach cayó al suelo de rodillas y arrancó de cuajo la hierba del suelo. – malditos sean. Ahora estamos perdidos, como llegaremos hasta Rivendel.

- No te preocupes tanto por eso y piensa en como estamos los demás y en partír hacia el valle de los Elfos para llegar en cuanto podamos, le replicó Aliaron.

Había que partir cuanto antes , por que los Trasgos avisarían a los demás de la muerte de su líder y reclamarían venganza. Los estómagos rugían y todos se pusieron en marcha con la luna iluminado su camino. Mientras marchaban Ben buscaba por todos lados algo para comer; pero las moras estaban todavía en flor, y por supuesto no había cerezas , ni tan siquiera nueces. Mordisqueó un poco de pan, bebió de un pequeño arroyo de la montaña que cruzaba el sendero, y comió tres ciruelas maduras.

Caminaron y caminaron. Los arboles y los altos arbustos empeoraban el paso. El orégano era abundante y su aroma palpitaba en el ambiente. Ahora subían una cuesta alta y pedregosa, las piernas se debilitaban y la luz del sol dio los buenos días a un nuevo amanecer. Un bosque de pinos estaba situado a su derecha y decidieron traspasarle para acortar el camino e ir mas ocultos entre la maleza. De súbito oyeron un aullido , lejos,. Montaña arriba, un aullido corto pero estremecedor. Le contesto otro, lejos, mas hacia el sur, y mucho mas, mas cerca de ellos contexto otro. Eran lobos que aullaban por las rutas de los muertos, cercanas de donde se encontraban.

No había lobos que vivieran por Saly Deimon y Ben estaba un poco asustado. Se lo habían descrito en cuentos y relatos e incluso el había escrito sobre ellos en algunas de sus aventuras irreales. Oírlos ahora en el bosque era diferente y estremecedor. ¡ Los lobos de esta raza tienen un olfato muy fino e incluso mejor que el de los Trasgos! Y no necesitan verte para matarte y degollarte.

- Que haremos ahora - dijo Ben, temblándole la barbilla –

- Salir de Trasgos para meternos en Lobos, que buena suerte tenemos - le contestó Eomer –

- Gracias por tu apoyo.

A lo lejos se podía apreciar un oscuro agujero rodeado por piedras que al parecer era una cueva abandonada y en buen estado.

- ¡A la cueva, rápido!, grito Faramir; y corriendo hacia la cueva, lograron meterse en ella y refugiarse del peligro. En ese mismo momento los lobos irrumpieron aullando en el bosque. De pronto hubo cientos de ojos observándolos desde fuera de la cueva.

- ¡Oh, no!, son Wargos, dijo Marach. Pues así se llamaban los lobos malvados de mas allá del Yermo.

Mas y más iban llegando y aquello parecía una convención de lobos. Los Trasgos y los Wargos solían participar en sus luchas contra el enemigo, y al parecer habían sido avisados por ellos, para matarlos. La lengua de los Wargos era espantosa y mejor seria no escucharla.

Eomer encendió una antorcha para revisar la cueva, y así poder encontrar algún pasadizo secreto y salir con vida de los Wargos. Aliaron le ayudó y entre los dos se alejaron bastante. Faramir no entendía por que los lobos no se atrevían a entrar, pero pronto encontraría la solución.

Eomer encontró un arco elfico en perfecto estado y cuanto mas avanzaba encontraba mas armas elficas. Miles de arcos y flechas estaban sepultados en un gran agujero cubierto por arena y piedras pesadas. Algunas de las flechas estaban rotas aunque son muy resistentes, pero el paso del tiempo las hizo desgastarse y romperse con facilidad. Otros arcos estaban impecables y con flechas firmes y fuertes. Un collar dorado brillaba en el suelo, dos perlas rojas decoraban los laterales y cuando Eomer lo cogió, levanto consigo el cadáver de un Elfo muerto. Marach miró a los ojos y cogiendo un arco para cada uno salieron corriendo.

- ¡Correr, a prisa. Es un cementerio de Elfos, coger cada uno un arco con las flechas y vamos a cargarnos esos malditos lobos!

- Todos se dispusieron a luchar y preparando las flechas para ser lanzadas salieron a la superficie enfrentándose a docenas de lobos.

La luz del sol impedía ver con claridad, y los Wargos se lanzaron como Orcos hambrientos a su presa. Ben lanzó su primera flecha y la clavó en el ojo de uno gordo y feo, con pelo corto y marrón. Sus colmillos eran como cuclillos, y Ben prefirió sacar su hacha y decapitar a todos lo que pudiese.

Las flechas se deslizaban por los dedos de Aliaron y su velocidad impedía verlas a larga distancia. Uno por uno iban cayendo y sus aullidos aterrorizaban a los pájaros. Faramir cayó a suelo y de pronto un lobo le arrinconó y le impidió moverse con sus fuertes patas sobre su cuerpo. Faramir buscaba con sus manos una piedra, las yemas de los dedos le sangraban al arrastrarlas por la arena hasta que encontró un pedrusco y se lo estampo en la cabeza. El Wargo, cayó al suelo agonizando y sin que a Faramir le diera tiempo a matarle, Ben le asesto un hachazo en el cuello.

- Te lo debía, tu me mataste a mi Trasgo, yo te mato a tu Wargo.

- Serás...!, ven aquí amigo. Y date prisa que los demás están en apuros.

Los Wargos fueron desapareciendo hasta que murieron todos. La sangre quedó desparramada por el suelo y se convertiría en la marca de la tierra maldita, donde lucharon, hombres y enanos contra Wargos. El día iba menguando y la compañía se dispuso para retomar el viaje hasta Rivendel, donde les esperaba una gran llegada en compañía de Elrond y el sexto compañero.


	4. Peligros en la oscuridad

**Capítulo 4: Peligros en la Oscuridad**

La mañana era soleada y el despertar trajo consigo alegría y entusiasmo. Los ánimos mejoraron tras la lucha del día anterior, y la esperanza por llegar a Rivendel con vida era mayor que nunca. El paso era rápido y ligero, no se podía perder mas tiempo y llevaban un día de retraso. La hierba estaba seca debido a la escasez de lluvia y las temperatura tan altas registradas en los últimos días. Tras pasar el bosque negro quedaba muy poco para la llegada a Rivendel y pronto comenzaron los comentarios y conjeturas.

- ¿Como recibirán a un malhumorado enano como yo en Rivendel? pregunto Ben a Faramir. Desde la batalla con los Trasgos, Ben había empezado una gran amistad con Faramir y prácticamente eran inseparables el uno del otro.

- No te preocupes, los Elfos son personas maravillosas y te recibirán como te mereces, un gran héroe y luchador. ¿ o es que no me has salvado la vida una vez?

Ben sonrió y continuo haciendo preguntas de como eran los Elfos. El había conocido a muchos Elfos pero no sus costumbres y su forma de vida. Tampoco había pisado sus pies en Rivendel aunque Saly Deimon estaba muy cerca del Reino Elfico.

La mañana transcurrió entre risas y canciones y algunos cuantos chistes y acertijos de Ben. Pasada la tarde pararon para merendar en medio de cuatro arboles altos y robustos. Era un buen lugar para no llamar la atención y echarse una siesta, antes de volver a partir hasta que llegase la noche. Las frutas de los arboles caían al suelo y rodaban por la tierra. Pequeñas ardillas revoloteaban por la hierba y mordisqueaban los alimentos para poder sobrevivir. Aliaron preparó unas tortas de pan con manteca y sal, poco sabrosas pero muy nutritivas. Marach las untaba con manteca y compota de frambuesas para poder comerlas, ya que no le gustaban mucho. Eomer recogió varias bellotas del suelo para dorarlas en el fuego y comerlas entre todos. Eran muy energéticas y daban fuerzas para los brazos y piernas.

Después de esta pequeña merienda durmieron un par de horas mientras Aliaron se quedaba despierto haciendo guardia.

Faramir despertó y decidió partir cuanto antes para llegar a Rivendel por la noche. Solo les quedaba llegar al Vado de Bruinen, cruzarlo y llegar a Imladris, mas conocido como Rivendel. Ben seguía roncando y las mantas le cubrían hasta la cabeza. Aliaron le despertó y cuando prepararon el equipaje partieron hacia el Vado de Bruinen.

Al llegar la noche el cansancio se apoderaba de ellos. Miles de millas habían recorrido y muchas mas que les quedaban. Los peligros eran muchos en la noche y muchas aventurar les esperan a la Compañía. El Vado se aproximaba hasta que el agua tocaba los talones de Marach.

Las estrellas se reflejaban en el río y su sonido era maravilloso. El agua corría con fuerza y el frescor se agradecía en aquella noche calurosa. De pronto, una sombra amenazaba en el aire. Pequeñas manchas negras volaban en el firmamento y su rapidez impedía verlos con facilidad. Faramir levanto el arco de los Elfos apuntando hacia el cielo y Ben preparó su hacha para atacar. El viento movían sus cabellos y la oscuridad los envolvió en un temor por esas sombras sospechosas y desconocidas. Marach lanzó un grito en el vacío y su eco retumbó entre las montañas cercanas a Rivendel.

- Como se te ocurre hacer eso. Que quieres, que vengan todos los Orcos de la Tierra Media a matarnos - masculló Alarion sobresaltado y nervioso –

- Ni se te ocurra volver a levantarme la voz o te cortaré el cuello, le dijo Marach mientras le ponía la espada en su cabeza.

Eomer los separó y de repente una ola de cuervos se lanzaron hacia ellos. Todos cayeron al suelo y Faramir se golpeó con una piedra grande y puntiaguda que se encontraba en el camino. La sangre se derramó por el suelo y Faramir no reaccionaba.

- ¡Son cuervos, Si, son amigos de los enanos! - gritó Ben –

- Pues vaya con tus amigos - contestó Eomer –

Ben corrió hacia Faramir pero ya era demasiado tarde. Había perdido mucha sangre y estaba a punto de morir si no llegaban a Rivendel.

Los Cuervos eran pájaros de la Tierra Media. Los Cuervos de Erebor eran amigos de los enanos y hablaban oestron. Eran muy grandes y alcanzaban una edad muy avanzada.

Ben se levantó y con lagrimas en los ojos llamó a los cuervos. De pronto unas alas gigantescas se posaron en el suelo y un cuervo negro comenzó a hablar con Ben. Lo que decían no se entendía pero pronto comprendieron a que se referían. El cuervo agarró a Faramir con su largo pico y lo posó en su cuerpo para llevárselo volando hasta Rivendel para que allí le curasen y poder sobrevivir.

- Morirá - dijo Marach –

- No os preocupéis, los cuervos son veloces y llegaran rápidamente a Rivendel para entregárselo a Elrond.

- ¿Y por que nos atacaron?, no pudieron comprobar quienes éramos.

- Son vigilantes de la noche y me han dicho que pensaban que éramos Orcos, que intentábamos cruzar el vado.

- Gracias por todo Ben, sino hubiese sido por ti, Faramir hubiera muerto.

- Y esta ya es la segunda vez

- ¿como?

- El sabe a que me refiero. Cualquiera diría que un Enano ha salvado dos veces la vida a un Hombre de Gondor.

Eomer interrumpió la conversación de Ben y Marach y propuso partir cuanto antes para llegar a Rivendel.

El sol estaba a punto de iluminar un nuevo día y la Compañía logró cruzar el Vado. Unas cuantas millas los separaba de Rivendel, hasta que los ojos de Ben vieron un gran valle en las profundidades del paraíso. Por fin, lograron llegar y todos cayeron rendidos al suelo por el cansancio.


	5. La llegada a Rivendel

**Capítulo 5: La llegada a Rivendel**

Faramir despertó y se encontraba tendido en una cama. El techo era muy extraño; chato y con vigas oscuras, muy esculpidas. El cuervo había llegado justo a tiempo para que Elrond le salvase. Elrond es un maestro de curar. Las esperanzas eran muy pocas y la herida muy grave. El rostro de Elrond no tenia edad; no era ni joven ni viejo, aunque en su mirada se podía apreciar el recuerdo de una vida muy larga. Tenia el cabello oscuro, como las sombras del atardecer; los ojos grandes, brillantes y muy expresivos, sus ojos desprendían la luz de las estrellas y el reflejo de su mirada iluminaba la oscuridad. Parecía venerable como un Rey con su corona de plata engarzada con gemas color turquesa que desprendían una luz tenue y a la vez vigoroso como un guerrero. La puerta se abrió y Elrond le despertó para saludarle.

- Como te encuentras, le dijo.

- Mucho mejor, muchas gracias por todo.

- ¿Gracias?, por que me las das a mi. Yo simplemente te curé, si no hubiese sido por tu amigo Ben ahora estarías muerto.

- ¿Ben?, no me lo puedo creer, los enanos son gente maravillosa.

Ahora todos estaban a salvo y los demás descansaban en una habitación alejada de la de Faramir. Ben despertó y se encontró limpio y aseado. Con nueva ropa, pantalones marrones, camisa blanca y chaleco verde oscuro, como los arboles de Fangorm. Ahora estaba a salvo en la Ultima casa al Este del Mar. Esta casa era perfecta, tanto para comer, como para dormir, cantar y soñar. Bastaba estar allí para olvidarse de todos los problemas y ser la persona mas feliz del mundo.

A la caída de la noche se preparó un gran banquete de bienvenida, donde se produjo el reencuentro de la compañía.

-¡Querido Ben!, dijo Faramir somnoliento.

Ben seguía un poco aturdido aunque al ver a Faramir su animo despertó en un gran abrazo.

En el centro de la mesa , sentada en una silla cubierta por seda azul, estaba sentada una dama bellísima llamada Arwen ,la hija de Elrond. Era joven, su mirada revelaba sabiduría y conocimiento, su belleza era abismal, un cabello largo y oscuro como la noche, ojos grises como la luz de las estrellas. Su rostro era claro y dulce, una red de hilos de plata entretejida con pequeños rubíes de un rojo resplandeciente cubría su cabello. Pero las delicadas vestiduras azules no tenían otro adorno que una guirnalda de hojas cinceladas en oro. Así vio Ben a Arwen, uno de los pocos mortales que la habían visto.

Elrond se levantó y con una voz dulce y sonora comenzó a hablar.

- Me place saber que vuestra llegada ha sido dura y dificultosa. Eso demuestra que sois grandes aventureros que soportáis grandes tempestades. Desde que recibí el mensaje de Theoden, he estado buscando al mejor Elfo de Rivendel para que os acompañe en vuestra travesía. Dentro de muy poco se presentara ante nosotros para darse a conocer. ¡ Que comience la cena ¡ . Salud.

Arwen parecía inquieta. Sus ojos miraban alrededor y se tocaba mucho el cabello. Al parecer esperaba alguna visita y no quería interrumpir esta reunión tan importante para su padre. ¿Quien sería el caballero que la esperaba fuera?. Un bello Elfo, algún príncipe destronado, un hombre aventurero enamorado de la mujer elfa mas bella de todos los tiempos. Su mirada angustiaba a Ben que sentía lo mal que lo estaba pasando. Arwen le sonrío y Ben se dirigió hasta su asiento, el mas alto y elaborado de todos. Tallado en madera y barnizado en plata, coronado por unas hojas y una vara mágica que utilizan los magos que residen en tierras lejanas.

- ¿Se encuentra bien, mi princesa?, le preguntó Ben con una reverencia. El muy gandul tenia la barba tan larga que se la piso con los pies y cayo al suelo de cabeza.

Todos se levantaron alborotados por el ruido que provocó su caída en la sala.

- No os preocupéis estoy bien, aunque necesito que alguien me acompañe a cortarme estas barbas, aun no conozco muy bien la casa y con lo torpe que soy me perdería. ¿Si a Arwen no le importa salir conmigo fuera? La cena estaba muy rica y con su permiso yo ya he terminado.

A Elrond no le importó y los dos salieron del gran salón principal. Arwen le acompañó por un largo pasillo hasta que llegaron a un jardín que se encontraba fuera y era obligatorio pasar por ahí si querías ir a las habitaciones. Ben dio media vuelta y la dijo:

- Venga ya puedes irte. Se que esperas a alguien muy importante y esta es tu oportunidad. Tu colgante es precioso y se que le pertenece a quien amas.

Arwen se tocó el cuello y buscó su colgante, lo rozó con sus manos y besó a Ben en la frente.

- Muchas gracias por todo. Tu atención captó mi mirada y has podido leer mis pensamientos. Mi corazón pertenece aun hombre al que quiero como a mi propia vida y hoy espera mi llegada al otro lado del río. El puente iluminado por las estrellas.

El sonido de unas pisadas se oyó en los alrededores, el viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza y una sombra se vio a lo lejos. Un hombre alto con cabellos largos y negro, merodeaba en el jardín. Arwen soltó una lagrima que recorrió su pálido rostro y acariciando la mejilla de Ben se fue con aquel hombre, que Ben nunca logro adivinar su nombre.

En las habitaciones colindantes a la biblioteca se escuchaban unas voces que cantaban canciones.

_El montaraz en la oscuridad,_

_En la noche de Imladris,_

_El amor secreto perdurara,_

_Y la muerte los separara._

_Las estrellas guían su camino,_

_Y la luna los iluminará,_

_Con las lagrimas de la princesa,_

_Desde lo alto se verán..._

Así continuaron las canciones y Ben prefirió no acercarse y volver con los demás. La niebla se extendía sobre los ríos y las nubes se oscurecían ante una tormenta. Eomer se preocupo por la tardanza de Ben y fue a buscarlo para la presentación del sexto compañero. A lo lejos vio una sombra pequeña y sospecho que seria el.

- ¿Ocurre algo?, durante la cena te he notado desanimado.

- Creo que pronto partiremos y me da miedo la idea de poder morir ante lo que nos espera.

- No pienses ahora en eso, disfruta de todo lo bueno que nos están ofreciendo. Vamos rápido hacia la sala principal que nos van a presentar al sexto compañero.

El pasillo era oscuro, largo y estrecho, mientras los demás esperaban, Marach encendió una pipa con hierbas de la Comarca. Un pequeño Hobitt se las regalo en uno de sus viajes. Elrond se levanto y dio de nuevo la bienvenida a Ben y Eomer.

- ¿Ya se fue Arwen a dormir? Preguntó Elrond.

- Si Señor, estaba muy cansada y decidió retirarse después de acompañarme a mi habitación, contestó Ben con voz débil y apagada.

La noche se hacia larga y pesada, el sueño se apoderaba de Aliaron y sus bostezos incomodaban a los demás. Dos Elfos altos y robustos, probablemente guerreros, hicieron acto de presencia con grandes varas de oro representando el nacimiento de un nuevo viaje. De pronto un Elfo apareció detrás de ellos. Alto, con pelo largo y rubio, vestido de color verde y negro, rostro pálido y ojos azules. Su mirada era sana y penetrante. Su sonrisa inspiraba paz y la forma de mover sus manos relajaba el corazón de los aventureros. Una corona de hojas de plata cubría su pelo. Un collar en forma de Angel brillaba con fuerza en su pecho, las mejillas pintaban el color rojo del sol y el río fluía por sus ojos.

- Maglor es mi nombre.

Elfo Noldorin, segundo hijo de Feanor. Pronunció el juramento de Feanor y se unió a la rebelión de los Noldor. En la Tierra Media se estableció en la Hondonada de Maglor, entre Hinring y las Ered Lin. Cuando la Hondonada fue conquistada durante la Dagor Bragollach, Maglor huyó junto a Maedhros, que habitaba en Himring. Durante el resto de la Primera Edad acompañó a su hermano en la guerra y la paz; en la Nirnaeth Arnoediad mató a Uldor el Oriental, y tras el saqueo de los Puertos del Sirion cuidó a Elrond y Elros. Después de la Gran Batalla.

¿ A, pero que no sabéis cual es la Gran Batalla?

Fue el gran conflicto que puso fin a la Primera Edad, librado entre el ejercito de Valinor y las fuerzas de Morgoth, compuestas de Orcos, Balrogs, dragones alados, otros monstruos y orientales. Prácticamente todas las fuerzas de Morgoth fueron destruidas, Thangorodrim fue derruida y Angband asolada, y Morgoth cayó derrotada, pero Beleriand y otras regiones noroccidentales de la Tierra Media se quebraron y hundieron bajo las aguas de Belegaer.

Y entonces después de la Gran Batalla intento repudiar el Juramento de Feanor, pero Maedhros lo convenció de que robara los Silmarils. Quemado por su joya , la arrojo al mar y vago por la orilla, cantando sumido en el dolor y el arrepentimiento. Por ello regreso a Rivendel para que Elrond le ayudase ofreciéndole este viaje.

En apariencia Maglor era el mas moderado de los hijos de Feanor; fue el único que trato de renunciar a reclamar los Silmarils. Fue (tras Daeron) el mas grande cantor de los Eldar en la Tierra Media; una de sus composiciones fue la _Noldolante_.

Ben no tenía palabras para describir todo lo que habían contado de su nuevo compañero. A este si que no le voy a poder salvar la vida, dijo en voz baja y entre dientes. Tras la presentación Faramir se acerco a el y detrás se dirigieron Eomer, Marach, Aliaron y por ultimo Ben, con la cabeza agachada y arrodillándose en su presencia.

- No soy ningún Rey como para que te arrodilles ante mi, le dijo Maglor mirándole a los ojos.

- Lo siento mucho, después de su gran historia, el respeto ha crecido en mi interior y mis servicios serian pocos para usted.

Faramir comenzó a reírse y agarrándole por la tripa le levantó del suelo para ponerlo en pie. Todos rieron y parece que Ben se sintió mas confortado. Esa era la ultima noche que pasarían en Rivendel, por que al día siguiente partirían hacia el Séptimo Anillo.


	6. Entre Ucornos y Athelas

**Capítulo 6: Entre Ucornos y a por Athelas**

La mañana nació oscura y siniestra. Las ropas estaban sucias y rotas. La comida era muy poca aunque todavía tenían provisiones. Aliaron se despertó el primero y fue despertando a cada uno. Marach rebusco entre los paquetes para preparar el desayuno. Pensaba que ya estaban lo suficientemente cansados como para tomar unas Lembas, que les darían mucha energía y fuerza. Partió tres por la mitad y las repartió entre los seis. No tocaron a mucho y se quedaron con un poco de hambre, pero había que racionar la comida.

El camino estaba siendo largo y duro, pero esto les protegería de los Trasgos. Las Minas de Moria eran el siguiente lugar donde tendrían que ir aunque todavía les queda una sorpresa preparada.

Ben caminaba cabizbajo y pensativo. Un sonido extraño interrumpió en el silencio de Bosque, aunque no le dieron mucha importancia y siguieron caminando.  
De pronto un estruendo se escucho en el cielo y un tronco descomunal cayo al suelo impidiéndoles el paso. El estruendo fue tan fuerte que levanto una polvareda de arena y hojas secas que impidió que viesen algo. Todos estaban ciegos y se llamaban a gritos para no perderse. Faramir agarró el brazo de Ben y los dos cayeron al suelo de cabeza. Una araña comenzó a subir por la pierna de Ben, aunque el no la veía la podía sentir y empezó a gritar de terror. Faramir se levantó y se lo colocó en sus hombros. Andar era imposible e iba dando tumbos, hasta que volvieron a caerse. Marach pudo ver como se cayeron y fue rápidamente con ellos para no perderse del camino. De los demás no se sabia nada y ni siquiera se oían sus gritos. Era desesperante, los ojos estaban llenos de arena y prácticamente no se podía respirar.

Una voz rotunda y poderosa sonó a lo lejos. Unas pisadas retumbaban en el suelo y provocaron un terremoto, abriendo la tierra en dos. Aliaron que estaba inconsciente despertó y cayo por el agujero. Al abrir los ojos pudo agarrarse a una rama de árbol y quedo pendiente en el precipicio. Sus gritos no se escuchaban y la rama crujía antes de partirse. La desesperación pudo con el, las manos le sangraban y cuando las soltó de dolor, una mano le sujeto y le salvo de la muerte.

¿Estas bien?  
- Ahora si, muchas gracias Maglor.  
- Que es lo que esta pasando. Le pregunto Aliaron  
- Es un Ucorno, pronto lo veras.

De pronto un árbol en forma humana levanto sus grandes piernas e intento aplastarlos.

Correr, rápido, o moriremos todos, grito Maglor.

Los Ucornos eran criaturas de Fangorn, aunque este habitaba en el Bosque Negro, por causas de exilio. Probablemente eran Ents (o arboles) que durante la Gran Oscuridad se habían vueltos salvajes y peligrosos. Los Ucornos se movían poco, pero cuando lo deseaban podían viajar con rapidez y envolverse en la sombra. Los Ucornos aun eran capaces de hablar, y estaban controlados por los verdaderos Ents. Aunque salvajes, en realidad no eran malignos y odiaban a los Orcos.

La tierra no paraba de moverse y por cada pisada del árbol se producían mayores movimientos. Los arboles comenzaron a caer y los animales huían despavoridos. El agua del río se desbordó y produjo una ola avalancha que se perdió por las grietas del terremoto.  
El agua pudo hacer mas posible la visibilidad y Ben y Faramir encontraron a Maglor y Aliaron. Los cuatro estaban medianamente bien, pero faltaban Eomer y Marach. De repente el Ucorno logró verlos y se dirigió hacia ellos. Todos salieron en busca de los compañeros perdidos mientras el apoteósico árbol les pisaba los talones.

Malditos gandules, no os saldréis con la vuestra. Dejar de talar estos arboles.

El Ucorno se pensaba que eran saqueadores y los quería matar.  
De pronto, Ben echó la vista hacia atrás y vio dos cuerpos heridos en el suelo.

Allí están, correr. Los he visto. Gritaba Ben.  
- No podemos volver o moriremos. Dijo Aliaron.  
- Son nuestros compañeros, maldita sea.

Ben dio la vuelta y salió corriendo en ayuda de Eomer y Marach. Faramir corrió tras el y se introdujeron entre las piernas del árbol para no ser aplastados. Su altura era inalcanzable y el ruido los impedía oír nada.  
Faramir golpeó la cabeza de Marach y Eomer, pero no racionaban. Sus rostros eran pálidos y estaban demacrados. Faramir levanto sus párpados y el color blanco rodeaba todo el ojo. Maglor llegó corriendo y cogió a Eomer arrastrándole por el suelo. Faramir cogió a Marach y también se lo llevó. Por fin lograron despistar al Ucorno y se refugiaron bajo un árbol que hacia sombra.

Maldito cobarde, le replicó Ben a Alarion.  
- Él no hubiese echo lo mismo por ti. Le contestó avergonzado y acongojado.

Al parecer el Ucorno les había golpeado con sus ramas y tenían rajas llenas de sangre por todo el cuerpo. Sus magulladuras estaban rodeabas de un color morado y verde. El olor era insoportable y la infección se extendía por la sangre. El aire del Bosque Negro no era saludable para su recuperación, puesto que las heridas brotaban de sangre y se ponían en contacto con todo lo que rodea al Bosque. Un golpe certero en la cabeza había sido otra de las causas y la única solución era buscar la planta Athelas.

Necesito urgentemente una Athelas, para salvarles. El golpe ha sido fortísimo y están a punto de morir. Dijo Maglor.

La Athelas es una planta curativa llevada a la Tierra Media por los Númenóreanos, que solo crecía en algunos lugares donde habían vivido o acampado. La fragancia de la Athelas era reconfortante, y en manos de los herederos de Elendil tenia grandes poderes para curar heridas y contrarrestar el efecto de los venenos y las influencias malignas. También eran llamadas las hojas de "Los reyes en Oestron" y "asea aranion" en quenya.  
Ben echo la mirada al cielo y cerrando los ojos dio media vuelta y salió corriendo. Sacó su cuchillo del bolsillo y abandonó el camino en busca de la planta. Faramir corrió detrás de el, pero cuando los enanos están furiosos y rencorosos son capaces de correr a cualquier velocidad. Los arboles le introdujeron en el fondo del Bosque y Faramir le perdió de vista.

No saldrá vivo. Dijo Maglor.  
- Yo iré en busca de el, le replico Faramir.

Aliaron sostuvo la mirada en el suelo y se agachó de rodillas para atender a los heridos. Maglor le encargo que fuera a por agua del arroyo. Le advirtió de que no la tocase ni la bebiese o las consecuencias serian peores. Un cubo de madera era lo único que tenían y con una cuerda de Elrond se dirigió al Arroyo. El agua era negra y fluía con rapidez. Una barca de madera se encontraba anclada en la orilla, pero prácticamente estaba destruida y su uso no seria el mas indicado. La temperatura comenzó a subir, el calor era insoportable y el río desprendía frescor. Las gotas de sudor caían por su frente y Aliaron decidió no hacer de las advertencias de Maglor y bañarse en el río.  
El tiempo pasaba, La oscuridad era mas penetrante y la respiración mas suave con el paso de las horas. Aliaron no volvía y Maglor comenzó a preocuparse. No podía dejar a los heridos solos pero el agua era necesaria para curar las heridas y refrescar sus cabezas.  
El aire agitaba las hojas de los arboles, la arenilla de suelo se elevaba en el aire y se introducía en los ojos molestamente.

Maglor decidió ir en busca de Aliaron aunque eso supusiese dejar expuestos a Eomer y Marach ante cualquier peligro. La visibilidad era mínima pero los elfos tenían una gran virtud, que era la mejor vista de la Tierra Media. El río sonaba apagado y malhumorado, la barca seguía intacta y Maglor miro dentro de ella. De pronto un bulto negro flotaba en el agua como una águila herida y cogiendo una cuerda rápidamente lo atrajo hasta la orilla. Era Aliaron y el embrujo del agua le engaño y le hizo tirarse a ella. Todo el que tocase ese agua quedaría dormido y hechizado por mucho tiempo.  
Maglor le agarró por la cintura y lo llevó en sus brazos. Los heridos seguían igual, aunque con un nuevo compañero, y en este caso dormido. Ben seguía sin aparecer y la planta era la única solución.

Una luz roja se asomaba a lo lejos. Un cuerpo pequeño y gordo se asomaba el la oscuridad con una antorcha en la mano. A su lado Faramir y con un saco de Plantas curativas. Maglor sonrío, se levantó del suelo y los abrazó efusivamente.

¿Como lo habéis conseguido? Les pregunto con los ojos humedecidos.  
- Es una historia muy larga, mas tarde te la contaremos. Contestó Ben.

Maglor cogió las Athelas, las fue moliendo con una piedra y las hirvió en agua. El olor llego hasta el olfato de Aliaron y entre quejidos abrió los ojos y despertó. Después con hojas caídas de los arboles las mojo del agua con la que había hervido la planta y lo restregó por las heridas de Eomer y Marach. Ellos no despertaron, pero lo harían al día siguiente después de recuperarse por completo.  
Faramir apagó la lumbre para no reclamar la presencia de ningún ser extraño que los pudiese despertar. Ben se tiró al suelo y enseguida quedó dormido después de la gran aventura que sufrieron dentro del Bosque. Pronto descubriremos lo que paso, pero todo a su tiempo.

ºººººººººººººººº

**Arwen:** hola! pues me alegro de que te guste. Siento no haber actualizado antes, he estado falto de musa y no he tenido mucho tiempo de venir a actualizar, pero ya lo tengo aquí y espero volver a colgar otro pronto. Espero que este también te haya gustado. Namarië.


End file.
